Talk:Crimson Stone
The Crimson Stone appears around Dracula's neck in every game - It's Fans Speculation. It is necessary to distinguish them.--Kiyuhito 05:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Creation Should it really be stated that Mathias created the stone when both the Crimson and Ebony stones are refered to in a more ancient context (etc...long lost before the game's events)? There's also the info of the Crimson stone belonging to Elisabetha's family; given from the Lament of Innocence manga, though I'm not sure if that would be canon. Witch's Lament (talk) 08:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, I changed "created" to "obtained". As far as references to the Lament of Innocent manga, I don't mind them being included (that's just me though, what do others think?), perhaps with a statement like "according to the Lament of Innocence manga" or a reference number that points to the manga, and then let the reader decide if they consider contents from the manga to be valid. If there's enough material on the stones, a separate paragraph could be created for manga-sourced information.--Reinhart77 (talk) 16:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) It would be interesting if the parts from the manga are included. 21:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC)Witch's Lament (talk) Speculation Dracula has command over Death due to his posession of the Crimson Stone. Death offered his allegiance to the one that holds it. Is this true, though? I checked the game and there's no hard evidence for this. It might be speculation. There's this: "A being that hunts souls. Loyal to the master of the Crimson Stone.". But I think this is more of a general statement. Also, in Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku it says Death is loyal to whoever inherits Dracula's power. --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :You're right. And something I find odd is that Death helped a simple human even before he had possession of the stone or even had any kind of supernatural powers. What did he see in Mathias? Was it all because of his good looks and dashing personality? : 03:50, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I think this was meant to be a deliberate mystery. There's this from Judgment (Death's ending): ::"Thus the rift in time was mended, and all were returned to their respective eras. Death, unconstrained by mortality, pursued every possible means of reviving his master. He sowed the seeds of evil by weakening the faith of man. '''Why would such a being serve Dracula so loyally?' 'Perhaps there is some greater force at play behind it all..." ''' ::The LoI manga could perhaps shed some more light on this, but we have no way of accessing it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, made a search on eBay for the manga but no cigar. So... Death may need to have a master he can serve, perhaps with the aim of him achieving an objective for a greater master. In case no one exists, then he needs to "create" one. Death has divine origins, so maybe we are talking about the highest hierarchies of angels or demons, not to mention even God or Lucifer. :::It seems Death saw something in Mathias that made him the perfect candidate to become the Dark Lord. One who would eventually do greater things than any other person he had met throughout time. ::: 13:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC)